rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Drag Race Queen
Hey Kitty Girls! This is the first season ''Drag Race Queen'' * In 10th weeks, the queens will fight for the crown. * The show will start in April 18th. * In this season, there will not be a return. * Cast RuVeal: April 18th, 2018 Episode 1: ''Divas Lip Sync Live ''Air Date: April 18th, 2018 * Guest Judge: '''Beyonce & Todrick Hall * '''Main Challenge: '''The queens go full diva in a lip-syncing dance number inspired by the classic TV specials "VH1 Divas Live" * '''Main Challenge Winner: Robbie Turner * Runway Theme: '''RuDemption Realness * '''Bottom Two: Detox & Chi Chi DeVayne * Lip Sync Song: Christina Aguilera ''Your Body'' * Eliminated: Chi Chi DeVayne Episode 2: ''Drag Movie Shequels'' Air Date: April 19th, 2018 The queens' acting chops are tested in parody movie sequels of RuPaul's favourite movies. Pussycat Doll Nichole Scherzinger guest judges * Guest Judge: '''Marina and The Diamonds * '''Main Challenge: '''Perform in a parody movie sequel of one of RuPaul's favourite films * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''A $1000 shopping spree in Fabric Planet * '''Main Challenge Winner: Valentina * Runway Theme: '''Two Looks in One * '''Bottom Two: Trinity Taylor & Ginger Minj * Lip Sync Song: Marina and The Diamonds ''Holywood'' * Eliminated: Trinity Taylor Episode 3: ''PharmaRusical'' Air Date: April 20th, 2018 * Guest Judges: '''Halsey & Padma Lakshmi * '''Main Challenge: '''The queens must wow the judges in a lip-sync, dance number inspired by pharmaceutical TV ads. * '''Main Challenge Winner: Laila McQueen * Runway Theme: '''Very Best Drag * '''Bottom Two: Detox & Kim Chi * Lip Sync Song: Kesha ''Blow'' * Eliminated: Kim Chi Episode 4: ''Rainbow Ball'' Air Date: April 21st, 2018 * Guest Judges: '''Tisha Campbell Martin & Logan Browning * '''Main Challenge + Runway Themes: '''The queens must participate in the Gayest Ball Ever and create three different outfits based off three categories: '''Rainbow-She-Betta-Do, Sexy Unicorn and Village People Eleganza Extravaganza. * Main Challenge Winner: Pearl * Bottom Two: Bob the Drag Queen & Miss Fame * Lip Sync Song: Ariana Grande ''Into You'' * Eliminated: Miss Fame Epsiode 5: ''Snatch Game'' Air Date: April 22nd, 2018 * Guest Judge: '''Ariana Grande * '''Main Challenge: '''Snatch Game * '''Main Challenge Winners: Valentina & Ginger Minj * Runway Theme: '''Flower Extravaganza * '''Bottom Two: Robbie Turner & Sasha Velour * Lip Sync Song: Ariana Grande '' No Tears Left To Cry'' * Eliminated: Sasha Velour Episode 6: ''The B*tchelor'' Air Date: April 23rd, 2018 * Guest Judges: '''Constance Zimmer and Jeffrey Bowyer-Chapman * '''Main Challenge: '''The queens' improvisation skills are tested in an unscripted dating show. * '''Main Challenge Winner: Pearl * Runway Theme: '''Wigs on Wigs on Wigs * '''Bottom Two: Robbie Turner & Laila McQueen * Lip Sync Song: Jax Jones ''Breathe'' * Eliminated: Robbie Turner Episode 7: ''Scream Queens'' Air Date: April 24th, 2018 * Guest Judge: 'Emma Roberts * '''Main Challenge: '''The queens will be filmed in ''Scream Queens parody * '''Main Challenge Winner: Pearl * Runway Theme: '''Hollywood Stars * '''Bottom Two: Detox & Laila McQueen * Lip Sync Song: Nicki Minaj ''Super Bass'' * Eliminated: TBA Episode 8: ''Drag Con Panel Extravaganza'' Air Date: April 25th, 2018 * Guest Judges: Kimail Nanjani & Emily V. Gordon * Main Challenge: '''The queens have to produce and host their own Drag Con panels on makeup, hair and body in teams. * '''Main Challenge Winner: Bob the Drag Queen * Runway Challenge: '''Golden Realness * '''Bottom Two: Valentina & Ginger Minj * Lip Sync Song: Camila Cabello ''Havana'' * Eliminated: Ginger Minj Episode 9: ''Semi-Final'' Air Date: April 26th, 2018 * Guest Judge: '''Carson Kressley & Ross Matthews * '''Main Challenge: '''Star in the music video for RuPaul's song "Sexy Drag Queen" * '''Runway Challenge: '''Marilyn Monroe Realness * '''Lip Sync Song: RuPaul ''SuperModel'' * Eliminated: Laila McQueen Episode 10: ''Grand Finale'' Air Date: April 27th, 2018 * Winner: Pearl * Runner-Up: Bob the Drag Queen * 2nd Runner-Up: Valentina * Miss Congeniality: Kim Chi Category:S1 Category:Drag Race Queen Category:Queens Category:Seasons Category:DRQ Category:Khonarh Category:DRQS1 Category:Khonarh's Shows